


Can't Help Falling in Love

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Idiots in Love, M/M, Malec, Smut, chairman meow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: Magnus and Alec buy a new cat and take him home. A little incident makes Magnus pin Alec against a wall and well, you can take it from there :)





	Can't Help Falling in Love

**Author's Note:**

> Okeii so this is my first ever fic and therefore first time writing smut so hope I did Malec justice because they deserve it of course. Idk why but I'm so nervous about it so hope you like it! I have read through but apologies for any mistakes.  
> *** is a time jump  
> DISCLAIMERS  
> -I haven't read the books in ages so going off TV characters rather than books, sorryyy  
> \- I don't promote unprotected sex! Just assume that they're both tested and clean, I would write it in the fic but I'm pretty sure it'd stick out like a sore thumb so I'll write it here.  
> -All characters belong to Cassandra Clare
> 
> That's all, Enjoy! :)

**Alec’s PV**

“I want one. ”

Alec looked back at Magnus with a confused expression. “Excuse me?”

Magnus gestured towards the TV which was currently playing an Ad for cat food. “Come on, please? You always say we’ll talk about it and then distract me with sex but this time it’s not gonna work.”

Alec sighed and figured he would have to give up sooner or later. He couldn’t deny Magnus from anything but that didn’t stop him from trying once more. “You know they scratch right? Viscous little things.”

“You scratch yet you don’t hear me complaining.” Magnus all but purred. 

Alec gave an unimpressed glare and lightly punched Magnus’ arm "Shut up."

“Make me.”

“I just might.” Alec smiled and leant in to capture Magnus’ lips. He whimpered when the other pulled back, far too quickly in his opinion.

“So, what do you say?” He said against Alec’s lips.

“What are the magic words?” He asked with a smirk.

“Pretty please?”

Alec shook his head and pressed another light kiss to Magnus’s plump lips.”Try again.”

“Pretty please with an extra cherry on top?” Magnus beamed. Alec eyes met his and he was awestruck. The golden and green specs burning straight into his soul and he just couldn’t deny it anymore.

“I was going for something along the lines of ‘I promise to take care of it and make sure it doesn’t rip apart all the furniture’ but I’ll accept your words...this time.” Alec smiled.

Magnus shrieked and jumped up in Alec’s arms, who caught him instantly wrapping him in a warm embrace. “I love you Alexander.”

“I love you too”

  
**A week later**  
**Magnus PV**

“They all look like giant balls of fur Magnus.”

“That’s the point my dear, think of how fluffy and soft they’ll be! And I’ll have some company when you’re working so don’t go changing your mind now.”

“Okay, just come on. Pick one, I wanna go home. I’m hungry” Alec grumbled.

“Alright Mr Grumpy, let’s have a look shall we?" Magnus shifted his gaze to the adorable little kittens and inspected each and every one. He noticed one licking its paw as it glared evilly towards him, immediately saying a solid no towards that one. He didn’t notice Alec returning from the other side of the room and was startled by the touch on his arm.

“I found him. ”

“I thought you weren’t bothered about which one. ” Magnus retorted playfully but allowed himself to be led to the other side of the room where Alec was previously. He eyed the little tabby that was curled up in the corner alone. _I wonder why Alexander is interested all of a sudden_. “Okay, let’s get the little marshmallow. ” Magnus decided. 

“Wait...what? Don’t you wanna check or someth-I don’t know but don’t you need to like look and inspect it?” Alec stuttered.

“Nope, I trust your judgement darling. We’re getting-“ Magnus looked over to the coloured tag on the paw of the tabby “-him. ”

Alec smiled that adorable smile and nodded. “Okay. ”

  
***

They arrived home 40 minutes later with Chairman Meow- a name which surprisingly didn’t take much persuasion to convince Alec- and take out from their favourite Chinese place down the road. Magnus was pleased to have done his research about buying a cat and so have their home prepared to fit the new requirements. Chairman ran straight to the Persian rug in the living room and curled up it.

“Well it didn’t take him long to find his favourite place.” Alec chuckled. 

“No, clearly not. Well let’s get you fed then my pumpkin.” Magnus made a move towards the kitchen but glanced back to see Alec going to get the little marshmallow. “What are you doing?”

“You said, and I quote, “Let’s get you fed then my pumpkin.”” he retorted.

“I meant you my dear.”

“Oh, I umm thought you meant him. My bad.” Alec placed Chairman back on the carpet and made his way to the kitchen behind Magnus. 

  
***

“Mmm, so good! How can chicken be this good? It’s too good. Just, ugh, too good.” Alec closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

“So you don’t like it then?” Magnus giggled.

Alec glared at him,  furrowing his brows. “I don’t like it, I love it.” He placed a kiss to the sweet and sour chicken piece in-between his chopsticks.”I love it.”

“I never thought I’d be jealous of a piece of chicken, but here we are.” Magnus said while watching Alec hungrily. 

Alec smirked and finished the last bits of his food,  placing the empty pot on the kitchen counter. Magnus leaned over and brushed his thumb on the corner of Alec’s mouth where a little bit of sauce was left and tooo it into his own mouth. “You’re a dork. ”

Alec blushed and Magnus felt a sense of pride that he could still get this reaction a year into their relationship. He moved to stand and leant down to kiss his boyfriend's shiny lips, tasting the sweet and sour sauce that was ever so slightly present on his lips. Alec’s hands wrapped around his waist pulling him into his lap and Magnus followed eagerly, placing his arms around his neck to raise his head slightly to deepen the kiss.

After a mere couple of minutes of tongues dancing, Alec moved to stand placing his hands on the underside of Magnus’ thighs while the latter wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist. They moves towards the bedroom passing a sleeping Chairman Meow on the way and eventually Magnus was on the bed under the weight of an eager Alec.

Magnus reluctantly pulled back when his phone rang, the taunting Jaws theme filling the air with an eerie feel. “I should get this pumpkin, he’ll eat me alive otherwise." And without leaving anytime for Alec to reject, he freed himself from underneath the other and answered the call. “What do you want Raphael? This better be important.”

  
**Alec PV**

  
While Magnus was on the phone, Alec fished his own phone out of his pocket to see if Jace had replied to his texts about getting Chairman.

  
**J: Congrats Man! It’s not a kid but close enough. I’m happy for you two.**

**A: Thanks :)**

**J: Though I have to say, I’m a bit surprised.**

**A: Why?**

**J: Never thought you’d be a pussy kinda guy ;)**

**A: *face-palms* Seriously?**

**J: Hahaha! Couldn’t resist, sorry brother.**

**A: You’re an idiot :/**

**J: Psh, you love my jokes :)**

  
Alec was startled by a movement near his legs and smiled to see Chairman Meow awake and playful. He picked up the tabby cat and stroked behind his ear, eliciting a soft purr that resonated through the bedroom. “You’re not so bad after all, are you?” The cat nuzzled his head against Alec’s chest and Magnus finished up with his phone call. Walking over to where Alec was, he sees Chairman and grinned at them both.

Alec looked up to see Magnus staring with a big smile. ”What?” Alec asked. 

“You’re just so adorable and I wanna kiss you. ”

Alec felt the heat rise at the tip of his ears, turning them into a light pink colour and smiled a big dopey smile back at Magnus. They walked back out to the living room, both forgetting what they were doing before Raphael called and sat on the sofa with Chairman. Alec fetched a ball of yarn from the bag they bought earlier and dangled it over the little fluff ball who jumped at the sight and went to catch it with his paw. They continued this little game for a while whilst they discussed their plans for the next day and some ground rules they wanted to establish for Chairman, one of the most prominent being that the closet is off limits-as per Magnus’ request of course. They feed him and then let him wander around the room until he strolls into the bedroom and takes residence right in the centre of the queen size bed-yep, this cat was definitely going to be a sassy one. Magnus decided to take a bath and Alec cleaned up in the kitchen.

***

Alec knocked on the bathroom door carrying some champagne, glasses and strawberries-of course a celebration is in need according to Magnus and who is Alec to disagree?

“Who is it?” He heard the hint of playfulness in Magnus’s tone.

“Take a guess” Alec rolled his eyes and entered to see Magnus in the tub covered in bubbles. The whole room smelt like lavender and it was intoxicating to say the least. He knelt on the floor, placed the bottle and bowl of strawberries next to him and handed Magnus the glasses.

“My dear Alexander, what’s all this for?”

“I thought you said you wanted to celebrate getting Chairman?”

“Yes I did, but I wasn’t expecting it while I’m naked in a tub."

“Well now we can celebrate that and Chairman.” Alec smirked.

“Whatever you say my pumpkin." Magnus leant over and placed a chaste kiss to Alec’s lips. He picked up the champagne bottle and handed it to Alec, gesturing for him to pour them both a glass, which he did. 

“To our dearest little marshmallow, Chairman Meow." Magnus clinked his glass against Alec’s.

“And to you being naked in a tub.” Alec grinned. Magnus let out a small chuckle and took a sip. “Do you want a strawberry?”

“When do I not want a strawberry?”

Alec laughes and picked one up to place in Magnus’s mouth but was startled when a small crash was heard followed by a loud meow and he ended up dropping the strawberry in the tub full of water. “Shit! Fuck sorry, I’ll go and check sorry.” He left Magnus and the floating strawberry to inspect the noise and was beyond amused by the sight of Chairman Meow letting out a small sneeze, covered in glitter along with the floor which now looked like a disco ball. “You’re definitely like your daddy aren’t you? Who knew you’d love glitter as much as him?” Alec chuckled.

He picked the tabby cat up and turned around to see Magnus standing in nothing but a towel hanging low around his waist and his torso still dripping with a few bubbles here and there. He barked out laughing too and the little cat just looked between the two of them amused.

“He wasted my glitter, little bugger.”

“Aww come on, it’s cute. Look at the little guy."

“And to think you were reluctant to get him.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

Alec just glared at Magnus and then headed towards the bathroom to wash off the glitter with the cat in his hands. He filled the tub that still had a few bubbles in it and placed Chairman down, who surprisingly didn’t mind the water. He brushed through the fur and washed off the glitter and Chairman began to play with the bubbles. Looking down at himself, he saw his black shirt which now sparkled under the light with various shades of pink and a hint of gold. “Your first day here and you manage to get me covered in more glitter than your daddy has ever before. Gotta hand it to you little buddy. I think you’re gonna be even more sassy than your daddy aren’t you? But you’re just too cute so I don’t mind.” He cooed and then lift the now clean cat out of the tub to place in a towel to no avail as Chairman just ran off towards the door and Alec saw Magnus leaning against the door frame, now wearing only a tight pair of boxers and he gulped.

 “My my Alexander, aren’t you a spectacular glittery sight? Our little Chairman has served me well.” he smirked.

Alec rolled his eyes and got up to go after Chairman but was pushed back against the wall with a firm hand against his chest. “You called me daddy?” Magnus asked with a teasing tone.

“I-I...no, I just-well yeah I guess.” Alec cursed his stutter and felt his cheeks turn bright red. Magnus’ smirk widened and he leant in, capturing Alec’s lips in a passionate, lust filled kiss. Alec froze for a second before pulling back “Wha...what about Chairman?” he asked.

Magnus leaned back, but kept his hand on Alec’s chest still holding him in place and looked through the door. He smiles, and then turned back to Alec. “He’s lying on the floor curled up on a pillow with his eyes closed. Now shut up and kiss me." He instantly crashed his lips against Alec’s giving no time for him to even respond. Alec kissed him back with just as much passion and felt Magnus’ tongue brush against his lower lip and immediately parted his lips to let Magnus’ tongue in. Alec wrapped his arms around his waist to bring Magnus even closer while the latter moved his hands up to Alec’s hair and tugged on it lightly, pulling him down to deepen the kiss even further. Alec whimpered when Magnus pulled back but was satisfied when he felt those soft plump lips leaving a trail of wet kisses along his jaw and down to his neck before biting into the soft skin. Alec let out a throaty groan and he could feel Magnus smile against his neck before he licked over the now slightly sore spot. His hands moved down Alec’s sides and stopped at his hip to move back up, pulling the shirt along too, the touch on Alec’s bare skin making Alec moan slightly as he pulled up his arms to help remove the shirt.

Magnus dived straight into kissing Alec’s exposed collarbone, moving lower to kiss his nipple before sucking on it slightly, followed by blowing on it leaving that cooling feeling within Alec to rush all over his body, directing blood straight to his cock. Magnus’ hands moved to unbuckle his belt and he pulled his jeans down, letting them rest at Alec’s ankles. He moved even lower with his kisses, sucking and biting into the soft skin leaving a wet trail and a few red marks that would definitely bruise but Alec could care less as he felt Magnus’ mouth on his covered cock before his fingers dipped past the waistband of them, pulling them down thus releasing his erection. Alec fisted his hands into Magnus’ hair as the latter took all of him into his mouth before pulling back and swirling his tongue around the slit, licking off the pre-come gathered there. Alec moaned and tugged hard on Magnus’ hair which rewarded him with a moan that vibrated through his cock making his body shiver. He looked down to see Magnus’ bobbing head as he expertly sucked, teeth slightly grazing the side of his dick when he pulled back and taking him all the way in so Alec could feel his cock hitting the back of Magnus’ throat. He bit his lips and could taste the blood in his mouth from the sheer force of the bite as he fucked Magnus’s mouth. He began to feel the fire pooling in his lower abdomen. Throwing his head back against the wall, he gasped and babbles incoherently before managing to gather his words slightly “Ma-Mags fuck! Shit I-I-I’m gonna co-“and with that he let out a loud cry, coming down Magnus’ throat. The shockwaves of his high rippling through his whole body as his hips jerked un-rhythmically in Magnus’ mouth, who swallowed around him before pulling back. Once Alec came down from his high, he opened his eyes to see Magnus smiling back up at him, swollen lips, slightly red and glistening. A drop of come remained at the side of his mouth and Alec wiped it off with his thumb before pushing it into Magnus’ mouth watching as he sucked it off. Alec pulled him up and crashed their lips together in a mixture of tongue and teeth, it was sloppy and messy but who’s complaining? He could taste himself on the others lips as he sucked and bit lightly on Magnus’ bottom lip.

“Holy shit that was amazing Mags." He exclaied as he pulled back, gently brushing his thumb over his lovers lips that were curled up at the corners.

“Thank you my dear.” Magnus replied, voice slightly hoarse. “I’m not done with you yet though.” He smirked seductively and Alec gulped in anticipation of what was to come. Magnus pulled back, grabbing Alec’s hand and led him towards the bedroom. They stumbles pass a now sleeping Chairman Meow and Magnus pushed Alec back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed, making him fall onto it. Magnus pulled the trousers and boxers off Alec completely before crawling over him with an almost feline movement, his eyes darkened with lust and bruised lips slightly parted. Alec bent his knees so they were besides Magnus’ hips as he crawled between them.

“Wait!” Magnus smirked and got up causing Alec to pout.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back baby, just wait a second.”

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus walked out of the room. He swayed his hips purposely and Alec rolled his eyes “Such a tease!”

“You love it!" And with that, Alec was left alone in the room. He crawled further up on the bed so his head was resting by the headboard and waited, somewhat impatiently for Magnus to get back.

After about a minute, Magnus returned with a champagne bucket-minus the actual champagne bottle-that he placed on the bedside table. He opened the draw and got out a bottle of lube and a silky scarf. Alec’s cock twitched at the realisation of what was going to happen and he couldn’t help but grin goofily in anticipation. Magnus noticed this and chuckled slightly before climbing back over Alec, straddling his hips. Alec bucked up unintentionally, seeking friction for his now semi-hard cock and he felt Magnus erection as well as seeing it through the boxers which weren’t leaving much to the imagination-not that he was complaining.

“Eager are we?” Magnus teased and rolled his hips slightly for that much needed friction making them both inhale sharply.

“Always am for you." Alec smiled and raised his arms above his head as Magnus tied them to the headboard. He gave a light tug to test and then nodded at Magnus who winked back at him.

Magnus leaned over and brushed his lips against Alec’s ear lobe before taking it into his mouth and nipping at it. He moved lower and kissed along Alec’s neck, then up towards his cheek before reaching his lips. He licked the outline before biting Alec’s lower lip and then slipped his tongue in. They kissed for minutes, breaking apart only to catch their breath and then Magnus leaned over to place his hand in the bucket. Alec turned his head to the side and saw Magnus take an ice-cube out and place it between his lips before moving it down Alec’s neck. He arched his back and tugged slightly on the restraints at the feel of the piercing chill against his burning skin. Magnus moved lower and reached his nipple, gently circling it with the cube whilst his hand tugged slightly at the other one. Alec let out a shaky breath and let himself be taken over by pleasure. He heard the click of the lube bottle opening and closing and then Magnus moved to kneel between Alec’s parted legs as he ran his lips even lower placing the now almost melted ice into Alec’s bellybutton.

“Bend your knees and show me that beautiful hole baby.”

Alec obeyed immediately and heard Magnus moan, feeling adored at the fact that Magnus enjoyed the sight him. He felt the light brush of a wet tongue against his entrance as it circled the tight ring of muscles. Magnus replaced the tongue with a lubed up finger and gently pushed in till he was knuckle deep. Alec clenched around the intrusive finger but relaxed fairly quickly.”Mm...move Mags." He felt the finger slide out partially before sliding in again, with more ease after each movement. It was soon followed with a second finger and Alec’s breath hitched in his throat. Magnus pulled out slightly and curled his fingers upwards to brush against that bundle of nerves making Alec moan and bite his lip at the sensation. Soon enough, three fingers were thrusting in and out and it wasn’t enough. “Magn-Mags fuck me, plea-aah." He felt the fingers hit his prostate again and again and was cut off mid-sentence. Magnus pulled his fingers out and leaned over Alec to place a sloppy kiss to his lips. After pulling back, he removed his boxers releasing his-much neglected-erection that was already dripping with pre-come, he stroked himself spreading it over along with the lube remaining on his fingers and Alec licked his lips at the sight.

“Re-ready?” Magnus asked and Alec nodded eagerly. He felt the head press against his prepared entrance and slowly it was pushed in. He clenched his eyes shut and tugged on the restraints, hissing slightly at the invasion but loving it regardless. Magnus continued pushing in until he was balls deep and they both stilled. Alec could see Magnus was restraining himself a lot to stop from moving, waiting for Alec to have adjusted and he loved him all the more for it that this man was so patient and loving. Magnus was placing small butterfly kisses to Alec’s neck and jaw and eventually, Alec wiggled his hips slightly and Magnus got the hint as soon after, he pulled out half way before thrusting back in. Alec bit his lip to suppress his moaning while Magnus set a faster and harder pace.

Magnus changed the angle and thrust right into Alec’s prostate making him arch his back and moan sinfully. “Rii-right there fuck Magnus. Holy shit fu-fuuckk."

Magnus groaned as he saw his cock being swallowed greedily by Alec while the latter pulled harder at the restraints making his wrists ache a little. Magnus placed one hand on Alec’s chest and the other wrapped around his cock, moving in time with his thrusts as he continuously hit Alec’s prostate making him become a moaning mess beneath him. Alec equally met each thrust, making the slapping sound of skin to skin ring out in the otherwise silent room. He felt that heat in his lower abdomen for the second time and bit his lip in anticipation, needing that release.

“Magnus I’m-I-I-gonna co-ooh.” Alec cried out as he reached his climax, painting his stomach and Magnus’ hand white as he trembled, struggling to meet Magnus’s thrust that continued. Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s hips, pushing them up slightly and pounded in, feeling Alec’s hole clench and unclench around his throbbing dick. Soon enough, his movements became jerky and he moaned out his lovers name as he came inside Alec. He flopped down on top, nuzzling his head in Alec’s neck, his warm breath making Alec shiver ever so slightly. They were both a sweating, panting, tangle of limbs until they recovered and Magnus pulled out his now softening cock, the come trickling down the inside of Alec’s thighs. He reached up and untied Alec’s wrists, placing a soft kiss to each wrist that was red now from the restraint. They lay there, on their sides facing towards the other just smiling lovingly in a comfortable silence.

“Are you going to tell me what changed your mind and made you pick that particular marshmallow over there?” Magnus asked, eyes darting to Chairman Meow and back to Alec’s.

“Mmhm, his eyes.”

“His eyes? Why?

“Because they’re exactly like yours, and I can’t help but fall in love when I look into them." Alec smiled. He knew it was cheesy, but it was true. There’s just something about those golden and green eyes that captured him instantly, making him fall more in love- if that was even possible at this point-with Magnus.

Magnus leaned forwards and brushed his lips against Alec’s in a loving gesture, wrapping his arms around him pulling him close. Alec snuggled up to Magnus, resting his head between his neck and shoulder. Magnus pulled the covers up and they lay there for a couple of minutes in silence before he spoke. “Alexander?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, so much.” Alec smiled against Magnus’s neck and they both fell asleep shortly after to the sound of Chairman’s purrs, wrapped in the other’s warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it this far! <3 woo Malec


End file.
